rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Session 87.2 Failure to Prank
00:00:46: Descriptions of C never cease to amaze me. 00:29:25: oy 00:30:45: Things cleared up, or still gone for tonight? 00:31:11: I need to adjust a little, but I will PROBABLY be able to do stuff tonight 00:31:36: am still going to be leaving home in the near future though, not taking that back 00:39:38: K. 00:40:13: sorry if I scared you 00:41:59: Not really. 00:53:20: ok 01:01:27: So, pranking Niet? 01:04:40: one moment, grabbing something to eath, then pranking Niet 01:24:18: Priceless seeks out Niet 01:31:30: Wherever she might be 01:34:36: back 01:35:51: K. 01:36:03: niet can be found working, in a lab. 01:36:51: Priceless walks up to Niet, "Hard at work are?" she asked, holding out a glass of hot tea. "Thought you might get thirsty." 01:37:25: "Busy, come back later." 01:38:29: niet forcefully shoves some strange horrible shadowy thing who's very form seems not made for man to know, into a small spherical container hitting it with a mallet until it falls all the way in. 01:39:07: Not that she uses her hands to do any of that. 01:39:30: She set it down in front of her, "Look, I know you already work many times faster than a normal person thanks to your mind hands, you can take a tiny break and have a drink. Hell, you do far more than anyone would ask of you." 01:41:31: "It's not enough. I'll take a break to eat and look over paperwork in another 12 hours or so." 01:43:51: "You could delegate some." she also pointed out, "Also, last I checked, this wasn't a place of devastation, so starving yourself really isn't a good idea." 01:44:20: "My health won't be impacted if I make sure to eat at least every two days." 01:45:44: She sighed, "And drinking something will slow you down that much?" she asked pointedly. 01:46:03: Niet frowns for a moment. 01:46:36: "What prompted the tea anyway?" 01:47:23: "It is something you like, and it really isn't truly healthy to push yourself the way you have been, even for exalts 01:47:25: " 01:47:39: She answered, those points WERE honest, even if they weren't everything 01:47:58: "It is." 01:50:51: "It certainly can't be pleasant." she added 01:52:21: "Doing stuff is." 01:53:33: "Being hungry and thirsty isn't." she pointed out. 01:54:21: "I obtain the necessary nutrients." 01:54:42: "And devote appropriate time to aesthetic appreciation." 01:55:28: "You can't appreciate the aethetics of food? Are they not a craft like any other?" 01:56:18: "I do." 01:56:39: "Far more often then I take time to appreciate the aesthetics of painters. Sadly." 01:56:54: "Well, the tea will get cold, won't that ruin part of its aesthetic value?" she asked 01:56:59: "There's at least 400 works of art from this city alone I haven't been able to view yet. That's not cute at all." 01:57:03: "You're not a craftsman." 01:57:18: "I had one of the cooks make it." she admitted. 01:57:47: "Take your tea and some time off, go look at the works, decompress." she urged 01:58:00: "It's unnecessary." 01:58:08: "Unless you could make 28 hour days." 01:58:26: "Regardless, I'll be creating enough time to fix the backlog of paperwork later." 01:59:09: "Oh?" she asked 02:00:09: "There are methods of accelerating production that necessitate I spend less overall time crafting. It wouldn't be a net drop in productivity, though it would be cuter if I could just use all of that yummy extra time to increase the rate of production." 02:00:35: "Besides, I've been careful about food since the last poisoning attempt." 02:01:09: "Poisoning?" she asked. 02:01:18: "One of Fifi's old friends." 02:01:44: "He poisoned my tea, of course you wouldn't do anything like that." 02:02:24: "I certainly wouldn't do anything to harm you, naturally." 02:03:18: "You're taking up time outside of alloted coven bonding time." 02:05:08: "have you ever heard that life cannot be put on a schedule?" she asked 02:05:47: "No." 02:06:09: "I have 'unplanned chaos' blocks put into the schedule to handle deathlord invasions or the like." 02:07:24: `roll 6d10 02:07:24: Niet rolled 6d10: 9 7 8 1 1 2 02:07:59: ..."You've scheduled for unplanned chaos? doesn't that mean you've planned for something you can't plan for?" 02:08:45: "Tolerances." 02:09:01: "Built in blocks of time with only tentative plans." 02:09:21: "And if they invade outside those blocks of time?" 02:11:10: "Then I put the stuff I would have done in the blocks of time that I had built in for the invasion." 02:11:18: "It's things would be rescheduled to then." 02:13:22: "If it lasts longer than that?" 02:14:34: "Then I get behind." 02:15:55: "Do you know when the last time you randomly brought me something to eat or drink was?" 02:16:09: "When?" she asked. 02:16:17: "Never." 02:16:33: "And it's wrong to start?" 02:16:41: "It's suspicious." 02:17:24: "Giving it to the cooks at normal meal times would have been a far better vector. 02:17:34: " 02:17:43: "Or just leaving it quietly so I'd think I prepared it myself. Though I'd notice then." 02:18:13: Not all of us are as obsessively ordered as you are." She posed, "And Vector?" 02:18:32: "For drugs, magical transformatives. Poisons." 02:19:32: "My schedule allocates a solid 45 minutes a week for inter-coven actions. Though you lose points for missing the wish for more time in the day." 02:19:45: "You could still benefit from more lessons in passively reacting with that." 02:20:19: "Or are you going to say that you didn't drug it?" 02:20:44: "In which case, I'd apologize for the excess suspicion." 02:21:51: "Very well, Just a little something to get you to loosen up a bit. And I chose to ignore the wish since you are a coven-mate." she told her, "If you want something through it you can be direct." 02:22:50: "You gave up far more quickly than expected." 02:22:54: Niet begins to hold her breath. 02:23:22: She also finally succeeds in closing up the thing man was not meant to know inside the sphere and puts it into some kind of strange spinny machine. 02:23:48: "You know I can't lie directly to save my life, I could, theoretically, use my hegra charms to make myself mean it, but it isn't exactly the most important of things. Though you really do need to loosen up some." 02:24:14: "So it wasn't a distraction for an airborn variant?" 02:24:27: "To use your inability to disguise an obvious trap as a ploy for a second or third?" 02:24:56: "I could shake your hand and sweat it into a contact based form if you'd like." she posed. 02:26:08: "Better." 02:26:19: "Still unsubtle. It's too cold in here for sweat." 02:26:54: "Still, it'd be in you by the time you noticed." she pointed out. 02:27:04: "Plus most aren't as paranoid as you." 02:27:30: "It's only a second or two to adopt my biology to use it as food." 02:28:01: "Though magical poisons might pose a more challenging revision. Needs further research." 02:28:48: myrah slips into the lab area, still deer-centaur type. "Have either of you seen Regina?" 02:29:23: "Hmmm?" she asked, holding out the tea to Danzi, "Thirsty?" 02:29:47: "Ugh, niet's tea? no thank you. i made the mistake of drinking that once." 02:30:13: "I can only handle so much sugar before i get sick 02:30:35: "If you'd like, I could give you something to keep the kids calm." she offered. 02:31:15: "There is no such thing. not if you want them to grow up healthy. Calm is plenty of toys and attention so they don;t feel the need to get into trouble." 02:31:48: "Unfortunately being gone for long stretches makes 'em a bit rambunxious when you get back. making up for lost time." 02:32:08: "It's appropriate behavior to be overly energetic." 02:32:13: "To do otherwise would be uncute." 02:32:56: "Energetic i don't mind. However children left unsupervised do foolish things. like raid Royal Rainbow's pony herd ffor pets. 02:34:17: "Technically they should belong to her, though Rainy wasn't around for that deal." 02:34:39: "That deal encompassed the denadsor humans." 02:34:50: "not random incidentals that we picked up." 02:34:56: "You know, you COULD get them stuff through Guild Channels." 02:35:03: She pointed out 02:36:41: "Why? i'd rather make their toys myself. i enjoy it." 02:36:53: "And I like seeing them play." 02:39:08: "I meant when you aren't around." 02:40:58: She pointed out 02:42:29: "I meant when you aren't around." 02:42:31: She pointed out 02:45:05: "I have nannies for that." 02:45:35: And guildsmen who go near my daughters when i'm not around will get gutted." 02:45:55: She facepalmed, "That's not what I mean and you know it." 02:58:33: "Sorry, never had much reason to like or trust the guild 02:59:10: "I more mean you could have toys, curiosities and such shipped in whilst you were out." 03:07:41: Danzi shrugs 03:10:33: "Hmm." 03:14:35: "You have thoughts, Niet?" Priceless queried 03:15:35: Danzi looks around and hears a sliding noise, then walks over surprisingly quietly on hooves, reaches into a cabinet and drags out a giggling gorgon-naga child 03:16:04: "Often." 03:16:15: "Always even." 03:16:28: Niet nods with the utmost sincerity. 03:17:30: Danzi corrals her daughter and gets Regina to wrap herself around her centauroid lower body. "I could leave you two alone if you're having bonding time. If you're interested I'm roasting a pig west-islander style, should be ready in a few hours." 03:17:48: "Topical ones?" she asked Niet. 03:18:48: "Maybe." 03:19:32: "Do tell." she asked, nodding at Danzi 03:19:57: Jen can you copy paste stuff from start ril you log since power went out 03:27:38: (she was telling that to Niet while nodding to Danzi to show she got the message) 03:31:38: (Ah.) 03:31:58: "It's just, should we really be using the guild before we take over?" 03:33:25: "As long as it isn't for anything too unusual, it's fine." she handwaved. 03:37:07: "Either way, I will see you around." she told her, striding off ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights